


Legendary

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Concerts, Humor, M/M, Music, POV Second Person, Time Travel, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They tell Rufus that they're only borrowing the time machine to do a little research.Like, totally.





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphOfPaperPlanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfPaperPlanes/gifts).



They tell Rufus they’re doing research, and okay, they _totally_ are, dude, really. When you make the kind of awesome, world-changing, paradise-causing music they’re going to be making, you need to study the greatest acts in music history – by going to every single badass concert they can call to mind.

There are some obvious early choices. The Beatles at Shea Stadium, duh. The Rolling Stones before Altamont. Woodstock, where they dance and try not to fall over while headbanging to Hendrix’s Star Spangled Banner. Janis, Jimi and Otis Redding at Monterrey Pop. Elvis in Las Vegas. The Monkees, because like, the Monkees are freakin’ AWESOME dude, and anyone who tells you otherwise is totally lying. Zep and The Who, in their original line-ups, in those big stadium tours that happened when Ted and Bill were too young to even properly pronounce ‘rock and roll’. Shows they can’t afford yet but are happening around them, like Guns ‘n’ Roses and Metallica and Van Halen.

Their favorite ends up being the first Warped Tour. Sitting on a high grassy hill, watching yourself ten years older and playing a song you haven’t written yet is a pretty heavy experience, and they sat in quiet awe of themselves – not in an egotistical way, but in pure shock.

But like everything else they tended to so – they do it side by side, shoulder to shoulder and back to back.


End file.
